


Study Break

by pixiePique



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brooklyn 99 reference, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pizza, Studying, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiePique/pseuds/pixiePique
Summary: You know how in middle school every scene chick had a shirt that said "study dates r not 4 studying XD"? That, but also Matt wants pizza





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> “I wanna ruin our friendship, we should be lovers instead” -Studio Killers  
> Anyone who ships Shidge romantically is going to get punched in the face by one Matt Holt  
> “Smort” Is from Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Please watch it because it is gold.

Matt’s head smacked dramatically against the open textbook on his desk. He rolled it to the side to look at his best friend, his cheek smushed against the paper sadly. “Shiro, I hate math.”

“You say that every night, and yet here you are, majoring in mechanical engineering.” Shiro flipped another page in his textbook, refusing to encourage Matt’s constant ‘study breaks’. He couldn’t help smiling a little, though.

Matt let out a sharp burst of air, his bangs flying off his forehead with the force of it. He tried one last tactic on his stoic friend. “I want pizza,” he whined.

Shiro turned another page, ignoring his friend, but stopped halfway through. He turned to Matt, surprised. “Same, actually.”

Matt’s eyebrows shot up and he sat up quickly. “For real?” at Shiro’s nod he grinned. “Hell yeah!” He started scooping papers into a pile randomly, as fast as possible. He slammed the book shut, papers sticking out of the middle haphazardly. He stood up and turned around to face Shiro. “Let’s go!”

His face fell when he saw Shiro, who hadn’t moved and was watching Matt’s frantic packing with a bemused smile. “Did I misread the situation?” Matt asked desperately. “Are we not getting pizza?

Shiro held up his phone, laughing a little. “I was just going to get it delivered?”

Matt relaxed, safe in the knowledge that pizza was secured. “Ah. Cool. Good move.” He blathered as he set his things back down. “Smort.”

“You can’t make that face at me all the time.” Shiro closed his textbook, casually stowing the pens scattered across his desk. “I’m only human, you know. Eventually my heart won’t be able to withstand it.”

Matt stared at him, confused. “What face?”

Shiro looked at him and laughed. “That one!” He pointed at Matt. When he got only a raised eyebrow as a response, he leaned back in his chair and threw a hand dramatically across his forehead. “Oh, Shiro!” He cried. “How could you ignore me for something as trivial as your education? Why isn’t your first priority me and my incessant need for distraction?” He stopped imitating Matt, giggling and returning the chair to its normal position. “That face.”

Suddenly Shiro looked up at Matt, noticing the silence. Matt clearly hadn’t found it funny at all. His head was turned to the side, purposefully not looking at Shiro, and his hands were fidgeting. “Matt?” Shiro reached out to him, worried.

Matt jerked away and spoke quietly. “I didn’t know I was bothering you so much. Sorry.” he sat down and opened his textbook to a random page, bending his head over it until his hair hid his face. “I won’t talk anymore.”

Shiro sprang out of his chair and immediately came over to kneel beside Matt, placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders. “Matt, I’m so sorry.” He pushed Matt’s hair out of his face gently, looking up into his eyes. “I didn’t mean it. I promise. You’re a wonderful friend, you aren’t like that at all.”

Matt sighed, turning to Shiro fully. “I know you didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize!” Shiro begged. “What’s wrong? Normally that kind of stuff doesn’t bother you.”

“I’m just-” Matt stammered. “I don’t know.” He sighed and finally looked into Shiro’s eyes. “I’ve just been really stressed out lately, and you’re always there when I need help, and…” he started speaking fast, trying to get the words out. “I just feel like I’ve been a really shitty friend and I’m-” His voice started to crack. “I’m sorry.”

Shiro immediately pulled Matt into a tight hug. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around Shiro weakly. Neither of them spoke for a minute. Eventually, Shiro felt Matt’s shoulders relax and he pulled away slightly to look in the smaller boy’s eyes. “Matt, you’re my best friend. You’re there for me whenever I need help, and the fact that I’m helping you when you need help doesn’t make you a shitty friend. That’s how this is supposed to work. We support each other.” Shiro pressed Matt closer to his chest and buried his face in the boy’s chestnut hair. “Okay?”

Suddenly Matt yanked himself out of Shiro’s arms and backed against the wall, looking panicked.

“That’s not the only reason I’m a shitty friend.” Matt said without thinking.

“What?” Shiro asked.

“I-” Matt’s breathing was quick and shallow. “There’s something I haven’t told you.” Was he really going to do this?

Shiro furrowed his brow, his mouth settling in a serious line. He waited for Matt to speak. Matt took a deep breath and decided to rip the bandaid off as quickly as possible.

“I’m gay.”

“Oh.” Shiro seemed to be having trouble coming up with a response.

“Shiro, I’m so sorry, I know this makes everything weird, I didn’t mean to keep it from you I just-” Matt was freaking out, words falling from his mouth before he could stop them.

“Matt.” Shiro stopped him with a hand. “Give me a second to reason this out.” Matt nodded sadly. This was it. Shiro was going to hate him, he’d made everything weird, now he would never see his best friend again, Katie would be so mad at him, his family would leave him and he’d have to drop out of school and become a drug dealer just to survive and then he’d get arrested and Matt couldn’t handle jail, he was too small and weak and he wore glasses and  _ christ why wasn’t Shiro saying anything- _

Shiro took a breath and Matt’s mind focused on him. “Here’s what I don’t get. If  _ you’re _ gay,” he gestured to Matt, who was dreading the end of his sentence. “And  _ I’m _ gay,” his voice was overly serious. “Then  _ who’s flying the plane _ ?” Finally he cracked a smile.

“What?” Matt couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. “You’re-” Shiro grinned widely. “You-” Finally it hit Matt. “Shiro!” He grinned and gave Shiro a mock slap to the arm, the older boy jerking away and laughing. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Shiro laughed, his eyes squeezing shut.”Because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship!”

Matt laughed harder. “I  _ want _ to ruin our friendship!” He cried. “I  _ like _ you!”

Suddenly both boys realized what had been said and stopped laughing. In fact, Matt thought maybe he’d also stopped breathing.

After a beat, Matt panicked. “I didn’t- obviously I don’t- I mean I-” He stopped babbling when Shiro slapped a hand over his mouth, pushing him further against the wall as he did. Shiro loomed over him, all muscles and sparkling brown eyes. Matt was instantly distracted, practically swooning under his friends’s intense gaze.

“Did you mean it?” Shiro looked into his eyes so earnestly Matt couldn’t do anything but nod. Well, fuck it. If he died here he’d be okay with it.

“I like you too.” Shiro removed his hand from Matt’s mouth, but Matt still couldn’t speak.. “Is that… okay?” Shiro searched Matt’s eyes for an answer, looking nervous and totally adorable. Matt couldn’t help it. He grabbed a fistful of Shiro’s shirt and yanked him forward until their lips met.

Shiro made a surprised noise that quickly turned into a soft moan as their lips moved against each other and his eyes slid shut. His hands found their way into Matt’s hair and Matt sighed audibly, pressing Shiro’s waist closer and running his hands gently over the taller boy’s back. It reminded Matt of fresh, sun-baked summer strawberries right off the stem; the perfect thing after waiting for so long, something you wanted to savor. Everything was warm and sweet and soft and slow, and when they finally pulled apart to look at each other both boys were blushing.

Shiro spoke softly, their noses brushing. “You’re right. You’re a shitty friend.” Matt started to recoil. Shiro smiled and bumped Matt’s nose with his. “So am I.” Matt realized what he actually meant and giggled, his eyes crinkling up with the force of his smile.

“Wanna not be friends anymore?” Matt asked, his eyes half-closed.

“Definitely.” Shiro smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.

Suddenly Matt pulled away. “Something wrong?” Shiro asked, concerned.

“Yes!” Matt grinned. “My new boyfriend is trying to get fresh with me and he hasn’t even ordered a pizza for us yet.” he joked, poking Shiro in the chest.

Shiro grinned like a loon at the use of the word boyfriend, then chuckled and pulled away to get his phone, only for Matt to wrap his arms around him. “Nooooooo!” Matt whined. “You don’t have to let go of me to use your phone!”

Shiro laughed and twisted around, unable to shake the boy off. “True. Good thought. Smort.” He made the call while hugging Matt, and as soon as he hung up Matt was on him again, kissing his face and nuzzling into his neck while Shiro grinned until he thought his face would break in half.

“Think there’s time for us to run around and tell all our friends before the pizza comes?” Matt asked eagerly.

“No.” Shiro smiled.

Matt paused, looking around innocently. “Wanna do it anyway?” He grinned, pleading.

Shiro considered. “Yes.”

 

...

 

 

“Oh, thank god. Now you and Shiro can give dad grandkids so I don’t have to.”

“Katie!”

“Oh shit, have you told mom that both her kids are gay yet? If I have to take my parents to pride every year you should share my suffering.”

“I’m not allowing that.”

“Hey, this explains why I saw you trying on Shiro’s t-shirts that one time. I thought you had an inferiority complex, bro, but turns out you just like dudes!”

“Shut up, Katie!”

“Wait! Does this mean there are officially no straight people in our squad?”

“Yes, Lance, we can finally live our dream of never interacting with the hets.”

“Sweet.”


End file.
